The Curse
by Wahlzie
Summary: After finding the treasure life is good for Ben, Abi and of course Riley. But what happens when bad luck starts following the trio! Is it a curse or is it all in thier heads?


"1 percent," Riley muttered as he pulled out of Ben's driveway. He drove his brand new red Ferrari that he cherished but couldn't quite get a handle on the stick shift car. It had been only a few weeks since they had found the treasure. Ben and Abigail had settled down in a mansion while Riley's life was still unpredictable as ever. He and Ben hadn't gone on any treasure hunts lately so he had nothing to keep him busy. Riley sighed not paying attention to the road ahead of him. When he looked back up at the road a truck was headed right for him. Riley yelled and violently turned the steering wheel to the right. The Ferrari spun out of control smashing into a nearby tree. 

"SHIT," Riley screamed. He hurriedly undid his seatbelt and got out of his car. He slammed the car door behind him. He realized blood drip onto his green T-shirt. He felt his head. The red sticky liquid covered it. 

"Great. Thank you god. I really needed that," Riley called to the sky. He plopped down in the grass. 

"Hey buddy you okay," a voice called behind the young man. Riley whipped around to see the truck driver. 

"Yeah I'm peachy," he said sarcastically. 

"You head's bleeding pretty bad are you sure you don't need an ambulance," the truck driver asked, coming up beside Riley. It was only then that he realized the horrible throbbing in his head. 

"I'm fine," the 24 year old groaned. 

A few hours later the car was towed away as a helpless Riley watched his beloved car be wheeled down the street. He sighed and took out his cell phone to hitch a ride with Ben. After several rings Ben answered. 

"Hello," Ben asked. 

"Ben it's Riley," Riley said. 

"What do you want." 

"I'm so happy that I'm loved." 

"I'm just kidding Riley," Ben laughed. 

"Haha," Riley said dully. "Look I need you to pick me up at the corner of Listen and Forbet Street." 

"Why, where the hell is your car," Ben asked. 

"I totaled it," Riley sighed. 

"Are you okay,"Ben questioned. 

"I'm fine." 

"Well, on that note...," Riley heard Ben turn away from the phone. "Abi you owe me 20 bucks. He totaled the car." 

"YOU PLACED A BET ON WHEN I WOULD CRASH MY CAR," Riley yelled into the phone. 

"Be happy buddy. She said you would have crashed it within the first week. I said within the first month and how long has it been. 3 weeks," Ben asked. 

"Whatever," Riley moaned. "Could you come and get me now." 

"On my way. See ya in a bit," Ben said. 

"See ya," Riley said hanging up. 

After about a half an hour Ben pulled up beside Riley who piled into the car. 

"You head's bleeding," Ben said touching Riley's head. 

"I'm well aware," he said, smacking Ben's hand away. 

After several moments of silence Riley spoke up. "Ben...do you think the treasure is..cursed." 

"What," Ben said, clearly confused. 

"I mean...have you been having a lot of bad luck lately," Riley interrogated. 

"Riley, if your talking about crashing the car being bad luck that's the third car you've crashed in a 4 month period of time. Your just a bad driver that's all," Ben smirked. 

"Okay first off. The first car was because I was drunk, the second was your fault because you made me drive after Ian and his gang who were shooting at me to rescue your girlfriend and this past car was an accident," Riley explained. 

"Right whatever his master Riley says," Ben laughed. 

"Seriously though. I broke 3 shoelaces in the past 3 weeks! I haven't broke that many in my lifetime," Riley exclaimed. 

"Here we go with your shoe lace superstition again," Ben rolled his eyes. 

"Hear me out here man. Another thing! My computer is down! It has 8 viruses! My computer has never had a virus and I've had the same lap top since the beginning of college," Riley argued. 

"Well, I think your overreacting. The treasure is not bad luck nor does it have a curse on it. I think you alone Riley Poole are having a bad luck streak that will go away," Ben cleared up as he stopped outside Riley's apartment building. Riley climbed out of the car and turned around. "Watch your back man. You'll see soon enough that that treasure has a curse," Riley said before shutting the car door leaving a deep in thought Ben Gates. 


End file.
